


Farewell

by SomniaTay



Category: Dreamcatcher (Korea Band)
Genre: Angst, Depression, F/F, suayeon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:53:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27331498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomniaTay/pseuds/SomniaTay
Summary: Siyeon had everything. Until she lost Bora and her everything.
Relationships: Kim Bora | SuA/Lee Siyeon
Kudos: 22





	Farewell

Siyeon had it all. A successful career as a singer, friends who supported her and the most gorgeous girlfriend. She wasn’t sure how she got so lucky to date Bora, but it’s been almost six years since they started dating and they were still going strong. 

They had gone through a lot together, mostly because of Siyeon and numerous scandals and rumors she was involved in. From dating to drug use and even battery. Most of it wasn’t true of course. Siyeon was a rock singer and had the typical appearance of one with the outfits and makeup she wore, but she still tried to keep a clean image. 

While Bora trusted her girlfriend, she still got hurt whenever she stumbled upon new articles that were trying to put Siyeon in a bad light. Those articles were the cause of numerous arguments, but in the end, the couple always came back to each other. They loved and trusted each other and nothing would be able to break them apart.

\--

Because they had been dating for such a long time, Siyeon wanted to take the next step. She wanted to propose to the love of her life and of course, her friends were more than willing to help her with the preparations. 

Preparing the proposal, Siyeon thought of the very beginning of their relationship. She had to admit that even now she was still surprised they even got together. Siyeon’s past wasn’t the happiest and her dating history wasn’t either. She had been hurt many times, which eventually evolved to her having trust issues toward anyone who tried to get closer to her than the casual small talk. Bora was no exception at first. Siyeon thought of her as one of them. Just another woman who wanted to play with her heart and break it into pieces as part of whatever sick game the others had been playing with her. 

While Siyeon radiated pure confidence on stage, it looked different behind the scenes. She was anxious, always doubting herself as her self esteem was actually close to none. 

But Bora helped her back then. No matter how many times Siyeon pushed her away, Bora was stubborn and didn’t give up. Her intentions weren’t even romantic in the beginning. 

They met at a cafe. Bora worked there back then and was in charge of the night shift. Siyeon was the only customer, her body slumped over the table. Bora wasn’t even aware of Siyeon’s job back then. All she saw that night was a tired customer. Bora didn’t have the heart to wake the woman when it was time to close. She looked peaceful sleeping, even though Bora was sure the woman wasn’t in the most comfortable position to sleep in. 

So Bora waited until the woman woke up. 

When she did, Siyeon immediately apologized for the trouble and Bora only flashed her a smile. 

“It’s fine. Rough day, huh?”

“Something like that,” the customer replied as she stood up, preparing to leave. She was about to pay for her coffee and the time she made the barista waste when Bora just waved her off. 

“Don’t worry about it. Have a safe trip home.”

Siyeon started to become a regular at the cafe. She only spoke a few words with Bora every time until one day, Bora decided that wasn’t enough. 

“Can I have your name at least?” Bora asked as she saw the customer leave again. The woman stopped and turned around. 

“It’s Siyeon.”

After that, the two started to talk more. Siyeon felt more comfortable once she found out Bora didn’t even know who she was. It surprised her because everyone knew about her band, without wanting to be arrogant. 

It was inevitable that Bora would develop feelings for Siyeon eventually. The more she got to know her the closer she wanted to be to her. She quickly found out that this was more difficult than she thought as Siyeon started to push her away. She avoided her and there was a time she didn’t even come to the cafe. 

Siyeon was the one who needed the distance, but she also started to miss Bora. They were nothing more than friends, if they were even that. Again, it was Siyeon who prevented the two from becoming more. But for some reason she felt like she could trust Bora. And if she was wrong, it would be nothing new to her either. 

So, Siyeon made the decision to talk to Bora, to be honest to her and tell her about her fears and doubts. Because no matter how hard she tried, she couldn’t deny she fell for Bora. Hard.

\--

Siyeon and Bora dated for a while before Bora got to meet her bandmates. She was a bit nervous before their first meeting, but quickly realized she had no reason to. Bora got along with everyone, even Yubin, their drummer, who seemed intimidating to most people. 

Bora didn’t realize just how famous the band was at first. And she didn’t realize dating Siyeon would make her a target of the public eye too. 

It didn’t take too long until she learned just what that meant. People started to recognize her. Some congratulated her on her relationship, others threatened her. It was not exactly what Bora wanted, but she loved Siyeon too much to leave. 

When the band went on tour, Bora often went with them whenever she had time. It was almost like she was part of the band as well. Yubin, Gahyeon, Handong and Yoohyeon were Bora’s friends now too. 

And like that, years passed with many ups and downs. 

\--

Siyeon and the others were having a bit of a crisis. Due to an injury, their bassist Handong couldn’t participate in their upcoming tour. They needed a replacement and they needed it as soon as possible. As much as Siyeon hated it, her proposal plans would have to wait. 

Finding a bassist was more difficult than they thought. Many applied, but no one was even close to the skill Handong possessed. That was until they met Kim Minji.

Not only was she talented, but her personality matched the band too. The band didn’t even have to vote and they were happy to tell Minji the good news. 

“It’s nice to meet you,” Minji smiled as she shook Bora’s hand.

She was a long time fan of Dreamcatcher, so of course she knew about the girlfriend of Lee Siyeon. She had seen many pictures of her and couldn’t deny how beautiful Bora was, even more in person. 

\--

“She’s good.”

The band had just finished one of many rehearsals for their tour. Minji was a fast learner and could play all of their songs with ease. Bora had watched them and she was impressed by Minji’s talent. Of course she also enjoyed listening to her girlfriend’s powerful voice, which never failed to leave her in awe. 

“She is. I’m glad we picked her.” 

\--

“Where’s Minji?” Yubin asked. 

“Getting a few snacks with Bora, they’ll be here soon,” Siyeon replied. They finished their first show successfully. Everything went well and the fans liked Minji. To celebrate the start of their tour, the band decided to have a movie night. Minji and Bora volunteered to buy some snacks and drinks for everyone. 

Siyeon was glad that Bora got along so well with Minji. Accompanying the band on their tours gave Bora less time to be with her own friends, at least the ones who were still her friends. Some had left her because of Siyeon’s public image, even though Bora tried to convince them her girlfriend wasn’t like the media portrayed her. 

“We’re back!” Bora announced when she returned to their hotel room with Minji. She smiled and gave her girlfriend a kiss on the lips, making everyone else playfully gag. 

\--

It was far from the first show Siyeon ever played, but she was always nervous before a concert. 

“You’ll do great,” Bora assured her. She knew her girlfriend had times where she needed more comforting than on other days. 

Before she met Bora, Siyeon had a habit of smoking to calm her nerves. A habit Bora fortunately put a stop to. 

“I’ll be right here watching you and cheering you on. Now, go out there and be amazing as always.”

That was enough to bring a smile to Siyeon’s face and she nodded, stealing a kiss before she went up on stage with the band.

As expected, Dreamcatcher put on another flawless show. Bora hugged everyone when they went backstage. Siyeon didn’t notice that Minji hugged Bora especially tight.

\--

“Are you ready?”

“Do I look like I am?”

They finished their tour a week ago, which finally gave Siyeon the time to return to her proposal plans. Bora spent a lot of time with Minji, which Siyeon was glad about because it didn’t make her look suspicious when she disappeared for the day to buy things she needed or to meet up with her bandmates to discuss her plans. 

\--

Siyeon had told Bora that she would be away the entire day to help Yubin with a song she was working on. She knew Bora would meet up with some of her friends today, so she didn’t have to worry about Bora coming back early. In reality, Siyeon would stay home to prepare everything for the big proposal. She bought a beautiful ring, wrote a letter that would make even Handong cry, and was now cooking dinner. Her cooking skills weren’t the best, but the last days she practiced a lot with Yoohyeon and now she was at least confident enough to make food that wouldn’t poison them. 

A few hours were left until Bora would come home and Siyeon couldn’t wait to surprise her. The last six years were the most beautiful of her life and if it wasn’t for Bora, her life wouldn’t be going in the direction it was now. 

She never told Bora, but Siyeon struggled with a drug problem before. So the many articles that were released about her weren’t entirely a lie. Siyeon wanted to let Bora know about it someday, but she didn’t want to ruin anything. And meeting Bora had made her quit, much to the relief of her bandmates. That was another reason why they loved her and were so happy for their relationship. Bora managed to do what so many others before her failed to do. Bora didn’t use Siyeon’s trust to play with her, but to help her. Bora made Siyeon feel safe and loved, gave the singer a feeling of security she desperately needed, especially in times where her mind took her to a dark place again. 

Siyeon couldn’t be more grateful for Bora and she couldn’t wait to spend the rest of her life with her. 

She heard the sound of the door open and quickly grabbed the ring she had bought, fixing her clothes as she prepared herself to surprise her hopefully soon-to-be wife. 

What she didn’t expect was Bora to bring someone home. 

Siyeon’s smile faltered when she saw it. Bora was kissing Minji. 

\--

It was a mess. The break up was one thing. What was worse was Siyeon’s condition after it. 

They hated to see it. How Siyeon was returning to her cold behaviour they hadn’t seen in six years. 

Gahyeon was the one who kicked Minji out of the band when Siyeon didn’t have the strength to. She was the youngest but probably the most protective over the vocalist. It hurt her that everything turned out like this. Bora had become one of their closest friends and now she turned out to be just like the other women Siyeon briefly dated. Only that Bora wasn’t a brief relationship. They had a future. She and Siyeon were meant to be. 

Siyeon tried to distract herself with music. When that didn’t work, she tried to drown her sorrows in alcohol and eventually, she returned to other substances.

“Siyeon?”

Yoohyeon was standing in front of Siyeon’s apartment. The band took turns checking on the singer. They wanted to give her the time she needed, but they didn’t want her to hurt herself or give in to the demons that were most likely invading her mind more than ever now. 

She waited for a few seconds that felt like hours. She called Siyeon again when there was no response. Sighing, she searched for the spare key that was outside for emergencies. Yoohyeon considered this situation one, so she grabbed it and opened the door. The first thing she saw when she walked in were the many bottles on the ground and table of Siyeon’s living room. 

Yoohyeon would scold her for it later, now she just wanted to see her and make sure she was as okay as she could be in this situation. 

Yoohyeon searched for the singer everywhere until only the bathroom was left. The door was closed and Yoohyeon felt this wave of dread washing over her. 

Taking a deep breath, she grabbed the doorknob and twisted it, pushing the door open.

Nothing in her life could ever prepare Yoohyeon for the sight in front of her. 

Empty pill bottles were on the sink, the bathroom mirror was shattered and on the floor was Siyeon’s body, her skin as pale as the tiles on the bathroom floor that weren’t painted red by her blood yet. 

Yoohyeon called an ambulance, knowing, but not wanting to accept the fact that it was too late. 

\--

Bora was at the cafe, cleaning the counter while Minji sat on one of the chairs, waiting for her girlfriend to finish up so they could go home. Bora hummed along softly to the tunes of the radio when the song playing was interrupted by the voice of the radio host.

“Sad news have just reached us. The vocalist of the famous band Dreamcatcher, Lee Siyeon, has been found dead in her apartment.” 

\--

Bora didn’t attend the funeral. She couldn’t, knowing she would have to see the others. She couldn’t face them. 

She waited a few weeks until she went to visit Siyeon’s grave, deciding not to take Minji with her. 

Bora gently placed the flowers she brought on the grave. 

“I’m sorry,” she whispered. Tears rolled down her cheeks and she mentally scolded herself. She didn’t have the right to cry, not when she was the reason for Siyeon’s death. Everyone knew it. The band, Minji, and Bora. No one had to say it, they all knew. 

“I wish I could turn back time. It’s my fault. I ruined everything. I want to be with you again, I love you. Only you.”

Bora took a deep breath, looking at her left hand and the ring on her finger. 

“I’ll join you soon Singnie. Please wait for me.”


End file.
